grizzlytalesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Giant Who Grew Too Big for His Boots
The Giant Who Grew Too Big for His Boots is the seventh episode in series 2 of Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids. Characters * Huge Hugh * Huge Hugh's Mum * Mr. Sparrow * The Sparrow Family * The Minister * The Congregation * The President of America * The Unmanned Satellite * The Snail Plot Huge Hugh was a big giant bully who loved nothing more than to eat . . . and eat . . . and eat. He would shout at his mum morning, noon and night to feed him, and always sprayed his slobber over people when talking, caring not one whit about his manners. One day, he ate so much that he grew too big for his house so he went to see his neighbour Mr. Sparrow, who had a larger house than he did. Chasing the family from their home, he smashed out the interior walls, and went to sleep. Upon waking, Hugh realised that he had grown again, and so targeted the two nearby towns as his next residence. Arriving there, he bullied the villagers into giving up their homes so that he could live there, and even stuck his toes in their greenhouses to keep them warm! Hugh was still growing though, and the villages were not big enough to keep him, so he moved on to London. Drinking dry the Thames and eating all of the pigeons in Trafalgar Square, he settled his enormous behind on Buckingham Palace. At this point, the President of the United States of America took notice of the six hundred foot tall monster and sent the Air Force in to deal with Hugh, but the nasty beast simply gobbled up all of the planes. By then, Hugh had grown as big as the whole planet, and after his efforts had grown tired, so decided to bed down for a while, resting his feet in Australia, his backside in India, and his head propped up by a pillow of snow in the Arctic! When he once again woke up, Hugh discovered that he had grown yet again, and was now too big for the Earth, having grown to be even bigger than the whole galaxy! While deciding what he should do and realising that he still needed more space, the beastly bully was approached by an Unmanned Satellite. Thinking that he could eat the robot as a quick snack in the meantime, the Satellite advised him against this course of action but Hugh did it anyway. Unfortunately for him, the big windbag was punctured by one of the Satellite's antennae, and squeaked away like a burst balloon to land back on Earth. For some reason thinking that he could still push people around, Hugh tried to demand that a passing snail give him his shell to live in, but the snail just slimed him before moving on. He was Huge Hugh no longer, just Teeny-Tiny Hugh, and would never again ask for more space. Moral * The morals of this story are “''Don't be a bully''” and “''Be happy with what you have''.” Trivia * Uncle Grizzly hands the boy a box of squirmy wormies in the introduction section of this episode. * One of the Scottish people who got splattered by a gobbet of Hugh’s saliva shares the same character design as Nigel's Dad from the series 1 episode A Tangled Web. Do you think that Huge Hugh was just a greedyguts, or did he really need more space? He was a greedy bully He genuinely didn’t have enough room Category:Episodes Category:Series 2